Parenthesis
by WP
Summary: Alex goes to Paige after Chad gets violent. Palex


-1AN: Hey, this is probably a month or so into the Palex relationship. One question for you, do Canadians spell it mum or mom? You say bum and stuff so I'm confused now and I like to put the right one for characters. Thanks. Hope you enjoy it.

**Parenthesis **

Paige Michalchuk had gone insane.

She was sitting on the living room sofa, alone, at half ten on a Saturday night, laughing to herself.

She kept thinking about Alex trying to deal with 'cheese man'. This guy would show up once a week and be practically OCD about his nacho cheese, instructing Alex to make an intricate pattern to ensure each nacho got a similar amount of liquid cheese. It had definitely been the highlight of a busy Saturday shift.

They had gotten off at 7, both deciding to get an early night and homework out of the way as they were going to spend all of Sunday together.

However, Paige was now done with her homework and missing the raven haired girl far too much.

Grabbing her cell phone she called Alex's cell. After a few minutes with no answer she hung up and sighed. She'd text Alex, she was probably off somewhere without her cell, or it was on silent. She was pretty clumsy with the thing.

'Hey, I miss you! it's been 3 hours, never thought I'd miss being at work… call me when you get this.x'

When that was sent she started looking for something good on TV. She eventually settled on some cartoon reruns.

After an episode and a half of Spongebob her phone went off, it was a text.

'Im at your door'

It was from Alex. She smiled at the thought of an impromptu visit and hurried to the front door.

She pulled open the front door grinning but as soon as her gaze found Alex leaning heavily on to the door frame with an angry look gash above her left eyebrow, her face fell.

"Alex." she breathed out as she stepped closer and reached her hand up Alex's arm. She wanted to pull the girl into her arms but her current position and the look she might scarper she decided to be subtle.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to come here."

Paige saw the sadness in Alex's bloodshot eyes. Swallowing back the lump in her throat she put her other arm around Alex's waist but sharply retracted it when Alex tensed and hissed.

"God, I'm sorry. We should go to the hospital." the blonde was trying not to freak.

Alex finally looked Paige in the eye. "No. It's not worth it. I'm fine."

"Your not fine." Paige told her sternly but knew Alex would bolt rather than go to hospital. "Come in, we'll clean you up."

"Your parents." Alex stated simply, still not budging.

"They're in bed, too much wine with dinner." Paige explained, cringing at her own explanation.

Alex finally let herself be lead inside. Walking slowly and being sure to protect her side she painfully sat on the sofa.

The blonde sat beside her and carefully moved her hair aside from her cut then let her hand trail down Alex's red cheek.

"What did he do to you?" She asked sadly. She'd never seen Alex like this. So meek, so sad. Her girlfriend was looking at her with begging eyes, she wanted to be able to take it all away, give her the life she deserved.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to be a part of this but I… I got your text and being with you was all I wanted." Alex admitted trying to control her emotions.

Paige softly kissed her and stayed close. "You know I'm always here for you. Always." Then she got up in search of the first aid kit, not giving Alex the chance to question why.

As Alex searched the living room with her eyes, she saw nothing that reminded her of her own. No beer cans, no ancient TV, no burly alcoholics her mother seemed to always choose over her.

Paige saw back down, the glazed over look in Alex's eyes let her no the black haired girl had no idea of her return. She gently put her hand over Alex's knee, being careful not to startle her.

Alex's brown eyes finally found her's and with a blink she was back.

Paige wanted to say something, anything that would help but this situation was beyond verbal. With a steely gaze, Paige felt determined to at least help the physical wounds & opened the first aid box, taking out the antiseptic and the cotton pads.

"This might sting." she warned but Alex simply shrugged.

Both felt the impact of a missing sarcastic comment.

Paige leaned forward on her knees in front of Alex, gaining leverage over the wound. She began dabbing at it, expecting Alex to jerk away or wince, but she didn't. Apart from her general tenseness, she didn't flinch. This chilled Paige to the bone - how many times had Alex experienced this?

As she finished putting butterfly stitches on it she sat back, at eye level with Alex. "When did this happen? Your head stopped bleeding, looks like it's been that way for a while."

The raven haired girl shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

"Alex, where did you go? Why didn't you come straight here?"

"I didn't want to come here at all." After that escaped her she squeezed her eyes shut, not able to cope with the hurt she knew was in her girlfriends eyes. "This isn't your life, this isn't your problem and it shouldn't be. You shouldn't be dragged into my mess."

Paige looked at her in disbelief, "This isn't your mess either. This is your mother's choice, not yours. You're a 17 year old, not a punch bag. You can't keep living like this, Lexi. He could seriously hurt you, or worse."

Alex swallowed hard trying to regain her voice. "He doesn't just get to wail on me, I'm not my mother, I fight back."

Alex then pulled her hands from her sleeves. Paige felt her breath hitch. Alex's knuckles were bruised and red.

"Lex…" Her voice broke and she went silent, as Alex watched she felt like she wanted the world, or sofa, to swallow her up. This is exactly why she told promised herself she'd never come here after a fight.

Paige managed to whisper something about ice before she made a B-line for the kitchen. As she collected a dish towel she felt herself losing it. Her breathing was long out of her control and as she opened the freeze door she felt her warm tears sting her cooling cheeks.

She gave herself 30 seconds before sucking it up. Alex needed someone to be strong for her for once and Paige would be that person. Gathering some ice in the towel she headed back into the living room to find Alex halfway to the front door. The dark haired girl was moving slowly, presumably painfully too.

"You won't make it to the end of the street never mind wherever it is your planning to go."

Alex turned around, hand still wrapped tightly around her side. "I'll make it. Shelters only a couple blocks away."

"Sit back down. You think I want you to leave? That I'd let my beaten up girlfriend spend the night alone in some shelter?" When Alex said nothing she continued, "don't you get it? I'm in -"

"Don't. Don't say that. Not tonight. I don't want you, us, tainted by him."

Paige took a few steps closer, realising the gap between them was too big. "Fine, but you can't keep separating me from stuff in your life, even the bad stuff. I'm your girlfriend, I care about you, you've got to start letting me in, hun."

Alex nodded. Paige was right but that didn't mean it was easy. Not running would be the first step she decided.

Safely back on the sofa, Paige requested, "give me your hands." She then preceded to swap the ice from hand to hand. "You ok?"

"Yeah, the ice is good."

"Where else is hurt?" Paige asked, knowing Alex would be reluctant to answer.

On cue, Alex shook her head. "It's ok."

Paige tucked Alex's hair from her face, "your side?" she asked softly.

Alex just nodded.

"Ok, let's get your shirt off." Paige felt herself blush at that particular word choice.

Alex raised an eyebrow questioningly. At least her girl was still in there somewhere. She helped get her zippy off but not without plenty of wincing.

When it came to the vest, Alex tried to roll it up, not wanting to be sat in her bra in Paige's living room. Paige soon helped but instantly regretted what she saw. An angry purple bruise had formed on Alex's side. She knew she couldn't freak, despite everything in her body telling her too. So she went into auto-pilot and dug to the bottom of the first aid kit and got the rib wrappers.

A few minutes later and Alex was bandaged up and staring at Paige in awe.

Paige smiled. "Dylan plays hockey, remember? I guess I paid more attention than I thought." she explained.

"Thank you." Alex said sincerely.

Paige cupped her cheek then kissed her. "Your welcome. I'd do anything for you but this can't keep happening."

"I know."

"Alex, I know you don't want to but you should go to the police."

"No. Police means social services. No way."

"Ok. But he can't get away with this."

"I gave as good as I got. And when I'm 18 I'll be out of there."

"Stay here." Paige blurted out.

Alex was more than a little shocked. "Paige, I can't. I can't leave my mum there with him. I know she'll always pick him over me but I'm giving her til my 18th birthday to change. And if I'm there, she's safe."

Paige kissed Alex softly then let their foreheads rest together. "I wish you weren't such a good person."

Alex scoffed causing Paige to frown.

"You really are that oblivious, huh?" Alex gave her a confused frown.

"You are such a selfless person. Your going back there, to protect the woman that should be protecting you. You're my hero, Alex Nunez."

"Your dyke in shining armour?" She asked, Paige couldn't help but smile, that spark was back in Alex's dark eyes.

"No more obscure British shows for you. Ellie's not allowed to pick for movie night anymore." Alex faux pouted.

Paige, of course, kissed her. This time they both let it go further than a peck. It felt good to lose themselves for a few moments.

Paige pulled back but kept stroking Alex's arm. "We should sleep. You must be shattered."

Alex didn't disagree. "I don't know if I can make it upstairs." she admitted.

"We'll stay here." Paige said reassuringly.

"What about your parents?"

"Don't worry, I'll explain it all tomorrow."

"Your going to tell them the truth?" She asked slightly alarmed.

"Yeah, I can't really think of any other explanation for this."

Alex nodded, "Ok."

As strange as it was, she really liked Paige's parents, they were nice to her. They'd ask her stuff about her day and joke with her. It was nice. She didn't want them to think less of her. But she would just have to deal with that tomorrow.

"Hun?" Alex snapped back to reality. "You want some painkillers?"

Paige had gathered a blanket and cleared away the first aid kit.

"No thanks." Paige was looking at her like she was insane.

"Hun, you must be sore."

Alex shrugged, "I don't like painkillers, any pain I have is mine, don't see why I should pretend it isn't there." Alex began to feel uncomfortable under Paige's wet eyed gaze.

"What?"

Paige blinked repeatedly in an attempt to clear her eyes. "Just when I think I've fallen for you completely, you prove me wrong."

"Is that good?"

"Very." Alex felt her cheeks flare up as she smiled at her girlfriend.

After much debate, Alex let Paige help her out of her shoes and jeans then both were huddled under the covers on the sofa.

Alex was on her good side, facing the back of the couch while Paige was lying pressed up to her back, being careful not to touch anywhere too tender.

"You ok?" Paige whispered.

"Yeah."

Both were silent for a few moments, just enjoying the warmth.

"When I left my place, I ran. I didn't think about where, wasn't really thinking at all. Then I realized I was almost here. I stopped at the park and I was sitting under the old oak. You were all that was in my head, Paige. I knew if I could just get to tomorrow I'd be ok. I'd see you and I'd be ok. I thought you should know."

Paige kissed Alex's shoulder then her temple. "you too, Lexi. You'll always be safe here." she promised.

Paige waited until she knew Alex was asleep before even closing her eyes. She had made a promise she intended to keep.


End file.
